


I'll Be Here

by winsumtermer



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Hospital, M/M, pediatrician soobin, soobin the sweetheart as he is, surgeon yeonjun, taehyun and namjoon mentioned, yeonbin doctor au, yeonjun is just tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winsumtermer/pseuds/winsumtermer
Summary: Soobin is here, and really, Yeonjun feels everything is better at once.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 151





	I'll Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first full eng fic........ pls bare w me if there's might be some grammar errors or repeating words hehe or too short i'll try to write longer next time <3 ALSO YEONBIN NATION!! this is for u!!

To say that Choi Yeonjun now feeling so exhausted is an understatement.

Living as a surgeon in a national university hospital needs huge strength to not to sleep for almost 30 hours. Actually, that isn't a big deal for Yeonjun—his highest records was when he was an intern, probably two or three years ago, and he didn't sleep for 72 hours. Internship days were a free trial of hell for every medical student, and Yeonjun wasn't an exception. Although his internship had been finished, his title is still a junior doctor after all, and juniors must be there to cover seniors who couldn't help to perform a surgery.

_"Yeonjun!"_

Yeonjun still remembered dr. Nayeon's voice on her call yesterday night, just when Yeonjun wanted to close his eyes, stealing some minutes to sleep because he was so worn out after helping dr. Namjoon on 20 hours of kidney surgery and transplantation.

"I have to run some errands in Bintan. Could you help dr. Jinyoung tomorrow morning? He should perform a tumor surgery at 6 am, patient by the name Han Hyejin, and I'm supposed to be his surgical assistant but I can't at the last minute because of this sudden business."

Yeonjun really, really wanted to reply with, "With all due respect, dr. Nayeon, could you pass this surgery task to other juniors? I'm so tired and I want to sleep, I can't even look at blood and blood vessels anymore," but he answered with, "Yes, dr. Nayeon, I understand. Is this a surgical of high stadium tumor?" instead.

Yeonjun could hear dr. Nayeon squaled in relief after he agreed with her request. "Thank you so much, God. Yes, it is a surgical of tumor stadium 4. I will send a message to surgical nurse so she can email the details to you right now. Thank you so much, Yeonjun. You are human savior. The best junior I can rely on."

Getting compliments from a doctor as amazing as dr. Nayeon is something cool, but Yeonjun just need a decent sleep before any compliments in this world. "It is my duty to serve, dr. Nayeon. I hope the issues in Bintan would be done without any major trouble," Yeonjun said with eyes almost fluttering closed.

Blood and human organs were something Yeonjun had been saw since he started his medical studies, so he wasn't chicken out whenever he had to cut the human skin and blood spilled everywhere. He's just too tired to the point he felt his head so heavy, a little nausea and almost fainted at the view of dr. Jinyoung lifted the tumor from uterus.

And the 8 hours of suffering finally ended just 10 minutes ago. He and dr. Jinyoung are washing hands after performing surgery. "You've done a great job, dr. Yeonjun."

Yeonjun looks at his senior with a little smile plastered on his face. "Thank you, dr. Jinyoung. Today's surgery is complete and success because of you."

"I'm so glad dr. Nayeon have you as her substitute. She really treasures you, saying about dr. Yeonjun is the best junior on his year multiple times and now I can see it. Thank you for holding on even though you're feeling a little bit unwell today. Get enough rest, okay?" dr. Jinyoung pats his shoulder twice before walking out from the lavatory. Somehow, Yeonjun feel his energy charged after two of his role models gave him compliments, and now he wants to sleep at least for 1 or 2 hours.

His office located on the fifth floor of the hospital. Not the best one, but at least he got some peaceful time there. As a junior doctor, Yeonjun shared office with other surgeon colleague. Yeonjun wish the office is empty so he can get his decent sleep without getting disturbed.

Yeonjun gruntled softly as the lift closed. He put his head on the lift wall, slightly hoping his fuming head could be cooled down. He wishes his schedule is clear this afternoon so he can go home earlier and buy pizza for dinner. He only ate two packs of ramen in hospital's canteen before he helped to perform the surgery.

Yeonjun let out a sigh relief when he finds his office is empty. He walks to the long sofa, take off his white coat and use it as his blanket. The dizziness seems gone after his head meet the soft pillow, and Yeonjun could never feel more thankful to someone who put three single sofas with square soft pillows and a coffee table.

Yeonjun is too tired and sleepy to give a single care for the sound of a door closed and shoes click-clack on the floor. Someone is here and Yeonjun doesn't bother to open his eyes to see whose shoes is that.

"Are you just finished some duties?"

He answers with murmured of "yes."

"Have you eat today?"

Yeonjun nods.

"That was breakfast. You haven't lunch, right? Wants to go to the restaurant with me?"

Yeonjun grunts. "Soobin."

Someone he called as Soobin giggles. "Yes?" he replies with a child-like tone.

"I don't want to sound angry, but could you step aside for awhile? I'm so tired I want to sleep."

A soft hand caresses Yeonjun's side of face and suddenly Yeonjun feels everything is better. "That's why I'm here, sweetheart. Taehyun told me you looked like a zombie after you done performed surgery with dr. Jinyoung. I went to check after followed up some patients, and he was right. My fiance looks like he could turn into a zombie at any time, not to mention the dark circles under his eyes."

Soobin is a soft-spoken person. Yeonjun always loved how Soobin speak, it is calm and soft and so reassuring. Yeonjun feels like he sits under a waterfall and let the cool water washed him. And his touch, something magical about Soobin's touch is Yeonjun's shoulders getting light like someone just put away his problems. Soobin is just so perfect even for his job: a pediatrician. Children must be loved to be his patient.

His fiance is an angel God has sent to him.

Soobin still caressing Yeonjun's face, his thumb gently sweep his fiance's cheek. Soobin knows Yeonjun didn't come home last night, judging at his shirt that was the same shirt with yesterday's attire. A surgeon must be so busy and everything that Yeonjun sometimes neglected his own needs and Soobin—Soobin doesn't like the sound of that. Yeonjun and his selflessness.

Something tugged at the bottom of his heart watching his fiance starts to fall asleep under his touch. They are in the 7 years of relationship already, and is going to the next step next year. They are going to get married, and that is a blessing for both of them. Yeonjun and him worked so hard to maintain this relationship, went through so many big and small fights, took a break for two years to think about what should they take for the next step, eventually going back together again and now they even work in the same hospital thanks to their family channels. A wave of memories wash over Soobin and he realizes he can't be more so happy and thankful to God to send him a man like Choi Yeonjun.

Soobin pulls back his hand, want to let Yeonjun sleep without getting any bother but just five seconds later, Yeonjun's eyes opens half-lidded and he murmurs something about, "Don't go away, please."

"I'm not, baby. I'm here," Soobin whispers, he smiles and butterflies flying inside his stomach. "You misses me, huh?"

Yeonjun doesn't answer. Maybe he is too tired to even speak clearly. His hand desperately reaching out for Soobin's and Soobin understand it in a second; Yeonjun wants to be caressed in his sleep.

"What a big baby," Soobin laughs quietly, "promise me you will come home tonight. We will watch old movies and cuddle before going to sleep. Do you like the idea?"

Yeonjun slightly nods. He even smiling on his way to dreamland, maybe imagining him and his fiance cuddling on the sofa, sharing soft kisses and pecks.

"Are the kids won't search for you?" Yeonjun asks, more like he is slurred, "you are their favorite doctor, though."

"It's okay. Everything is settled and the next schedule is at 3 pm. Now let me take care of my favorite patient."

Yeonjun snorts at his fiance's remarks, and Soobin just laughed at his own sappy line. He watched too much Korean drama. "Really, just go to sleep. I'll be here."

"Mm-hm. Kiss me first, would you?"

Soobin laughs again, and he moves closer to Yeonjun. He peppers Yeonjun with his favorite "package" of kisses: kiss on the forehead, two kisses on eyelids, cute Eskimo kiss and for the last, sweet, featherly pecks on Yeonjun's full lips. Soobin knows Yeonjun smiles between the kiss, and really, everything feels better at once.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! comments and kudos are so appreciated <3 also u can find me in twt @soobjjuns


End file.
